Bewitchment
by TheMillenniumCoffeemachine
Summary: Expectations and perceptions of love can be a cruel thing. Compromise, loyalty, understanding, affection? Kaiba snorted. (Kaiba's point of view as he battles a failed marriage. )


He hated her. He hated her so so much. That fucking smile, she smiled like nothing ever happened. That stupid smile, as she sat next to Honda. That stupid smile on her fucking face.

He was bitter, he could taste it at the back of his mouth. He wanted to ruin her. Destroy everything around her, show her she had nothing left. But he couldn't. He didn't need her. He could prove that. Life went on. She was pointless, useless, a distraction standing in his way to the top. Fuck her, and her fucking diamond ring.

The detour had been pleasant, he wasn't going to lie. But she ended up being like everyone else around him. A sad and infinitely disgusting disappointment, she belonged in the sewer with the rest of the low lives in this room.

She wanted a child. He should have been enough. In a perfect life, he would be enough. But it wasn't a perfect life. This was the real world. And in the real world it was either one or the other. If it wasn't money, it was his fame, if it wasn't his status, it was his face. And if it wasn't his fucking body, than it was nothing. A child. A child?! That was different. That's what his brother said somberly. It was meant turn into a traditional family. First comes love, than comes marriage, and then a baby in a baby carriage? It was meant to be a happy life. It was tradition, fuck tradition. If that was true, he wouldn't be standing here now.

His mother wouldn't have died in labor, and he would be at some pit-stain town in a tiny house with his little brother. Probably sitting like a beggar on a moth-eaten couch, eating a discounted family dinner with all his cousins, and aunts, and uncles, and grandparents that wanted them. Mokuba wouldn't be in college now, and they would have to take a bike to their fucking office. That's if he even made it into a salary job, and not some convenient store across from their house. No, Kaiba convinced himself it would have been a dead-end waiter job.

Not a fucking billionaire with four houses in four different countries, and a fucking airplane collection in his own private airport. Yes that's right, fuck tradition.

For the first time, a smirk found his face. It was cruel what she was doing, but he no longer cared. He was a good human being, he gave the peasant girl a chance, and she wasted it. She could have had the world if she just let go of her stupid condition. And he would have given her the world. Because he was enough, he was better than enough than most, he was good enough to the own the world. To have everything in it , because he earned it, he fought for it, and he won it.

_So why the fuck did she leave than?_

It was constricting. He felt chained inside his own Italian made suit, it was getting a little hot. A little unbearable. He needed air. He turned on his well polished heel and strode to the balcony.

He wasn't fast, he didn't run out. Afterall Seto Kaiba wasn't running, he didn't run away. He took his time, gently picking up a glass of champagne from the table. It was an occasion to celebrate. He was finally rid of her. Shizuka, the decrepit illness in his life, eating away at his talent and time. Kaiba was cured.

Divorced. He had been free for three months now. He had been sick of her for two years. Not counting his little symptom dating stage. The day he realized her little bewitchment, was just on a normal day. An ordinary day. It was fitting really. An ordinary ending for an ordinary wife. She was nothing but unremarkable, with her piss poor cooking, and irritating bed-side manner. He snorted at that dumb way she used to laugh. God, she was a fucking disaster. How did he not see it?

He remembered the way the blanket had fallen that morning. It revealed the ugly, naked flesh of her shoulder, it had winked at him dangerously like some demon calling to a victim. He wasn't a victim though, he was smart. And he found her intention. Because that's what people were, a bunch of intentions. He was almost annoyed that he hadn't solved it earlier and saved him the trouble of this farce of a marriage. Her eyes were misty like a doe-eyed trollop, and her hair was messy.

"Do you ever wonder what kind of person our child will be like?".

It was a whisper. A croon in his ear. A seductive little butterfly threatening to show its spider legs and bite into his skull. It needed to be stamped out. That's what he felt. That's what he felt he should have done.

"No."

It had been equally soft. He had stared at her shoulder when he had said it. Hypnotized like a buffoon. That's when the seductress revealed her true face. The next couple months had been a war. She was being slowly exorcised from his system. Her fake tears on her fake face, and her fake words had finally ended.

If she had truly loved him like she said she did, she would have understood his objection. He was doing this for her. So why couldn't she had done this for him? But Kaiba had known long before darling Shizuka came flying in, that love was a lie. He should have stuck by his guns. But instead, like always he had to learn this bitter never-ending lesson the hard way.

He lost two years in this bullshit. Two fucking years.

Kaiba drained his glass. Feeling light-headed already. How many exactly did he have?

Fuck this, he would have has many as he wanted.

"Ni-sama? Lets go home," it was a gentle voice, that came from behind.

"Not yet, the party is just getting started". Kaiba's grin was wolfish.

Mokuba stared up at the one, lone standing figure.

* * *

><p>Kaiba has never had a healthy role model long enough to take after. His past experiences have stunted him. This series is going to work like a collection of snippets over a course of a failed relationship. It might be a bit confusing, the timeline might switch around. This is my attempt at Kaiba.<p> 


End file.
